


Sleep is for the Weak

by LadyoftheWoods



Series: Mystical Misfits [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: Virgil isn't sleeping. Patton steps in to help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Mystical Misfits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603423
Kudos: 70





	Sleep is for the Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little piece because I wanted to do something in this AU but I don't have any substantial ideas at the moment.

Virgil was sitting on the roof of the castle, watching the sunrise. He was pretty sure it was the sunrise. He'd been up there for what felt like hours, he would only be mildly surprised if he’d zoned out for a whole day   
The coronation had been a week ago. It had gone smoother than he’d thought, mostly thanks to Remmy planning it all and Patton not leaving his side the entire time. More and more fae we’re returning every day, ones that had been scattered by Dee's rule, returning home. It already felt different. Warmer. His breath still caught as he passed down certain hallways, memories sprang to mind unbidden, panic threatening to overwhelm him, and it was a struggle not showing any of it. It was exhausting, playing confident when he was anything but.  
Logan assured him he was doing well. Him and Remmy were his main advisors, having an even keeled mind and experience ruling, respectively. It was an oddly smooth transition, for all the changes he’d put into place.  
No more hunting or toying with humans. No more capturing or punishing fae of other courts. No more cursing and bewitching, no more battles in the arena. Just the thought of that place made his breath speed, sent him hurtling towards the brink. Perhaps their compliance was because he’d banished Dee. He’d been the most powerful, and despite Virgil’s unassuming form, he’d defeated him in a battle not weighted towards Virgil’s side. Or perhaps they were waiting to stab a dagger into his back. If that was the case, he wished they’d just do it.   
“Virg?” he focused at the voice, soft and sweet, for a moment considering not replying. But he knew better than to assume Patton would give up and go away, and he didn’t want him stumbling around on the roof by himself. And if he could handle anyone’s company right now, it was his beloved’s.  
“Here.” He called, wincing at the hoarseness of his voice, rusty from disuse. Patton appeared from behind a chimney, face lighting up as he spotted Virgil, who looked away, ears burning.  
“Remmy said you might be up here. Did you know there’s a way down here from the battlements?” Patton asked. Virgil half smiled, imagining the mage clambering over the walkway that ran the length of the roof, as he stretched his legs out before him.  
“Spent enough time climbing around up here to know that. I usually just fly though.” He replied dryly, making Patton laugh.  
“Its beautiful." Patton breathed, settling down beside Virgil, who's wing unconsciously spread to wrap around Patton’s back.  
“Yeah. One of the not terrible things about growing up here is the view.” He acknowledged, leaning against Patton, settling against his warmth. He felt Patton’s fingers absently carding through his hair, and sighed, feeling his eyes drift closed despite himself.   
It was dark. He could hear Dee’s voice echoing through the cold. He whirled, seeing the soft blue that was Patton’s magic. He ran towards it, he needed to get him out of here.  
“Patton!” He skidded to a halt as Patton turned, a sickening smile on his face. Gold leaked down his face, extra arms extended from his back, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.   
“Too late.”  
Virgil jerked upright and away, wings spasming to keep his balance. He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his palms against them, trying to count his breaths, trying to not lose it now.  
Slowly, he became aware of a soft voice murmuring near him, soft, comforting words. He forced himself to listen, to soak in that summer sunshine voice, enough that his hands curled around his arms, enough that he could peek open his eyes and see the concern on Patton’s face. He counted his freckles speckling his nose, the brown flecks in his blue eyes, the soft brown of his hair, until his breath evened.   
“When was the last time you slept?” Patton asked, soft concern radiating off of him. He could see the dark shadows under Virgil’s eyes, the slightly fevered look on his face, the extra palneness to his already pale skin. Virgil hugged himself tighter.   
“Can’t. I can’t. I-“ He broke off, panic flaring through him.   
Twisted bones, skin blackening under the flames, screams, pleading screams, he couldn’t tell whether they were his own or someone else’s. He couldn’t stop, he felt hot breath against his neck, egging him on, saw those desperate blue eyes then he faded to ash.   
Neon eyes stared out of the darkness, waiting to strike. He felt searing pain across his back, agony so intense he couldn’t even scream, could barely breathe, and when he reached for his wings he found only empty space.   
Roman was reaching for his sword, but a serpent bit his ankle, and he fell to his knees, clutching his throat, eyes wide and glazed with pain. Logan rushed to his aid, but stumbled midstep, red blooming across his chest, a thrown dagger piercing into his heart.  
“Shh, darling. Shh.” Slowly, Patton’s voice once again cut through his haze. He felt soft hands running through his feathers, soothingly preening them, a soft hum easing him out of his mind. He slumped forwards, curling around himself with a groan, fingers twisted in his hair. He spread his wings out further behind him, though, allowing Patton to run his fingers through both wings, his humming a familiar backdrop to the slowly easing panic. He stayed in that position for a long time, until he felt the sun warming his feathers, until Patton’s hands pulled away, and he almost cried out at the loss.   
Then there were hands gently prying his away from his hair, carefully disentangling them, and he looked up, eyes red rimmed and afraid, meeting Patton’s worried blues. Slowly, so as not to startle him, Patton reached out a hand, cupping Virgil’s cheek, and he leaned into the touch, letting it seep away the rest of the fear seizing his heart, taking a shuddering breath before he turned his head and kissed Patton’s palm, making the mage blush an adorable shade of red.  
“M sorry.” He whispered, exhaustion slipping over him like an old friend, but he fought it off. He knew what would happen if he gave in. What he would see. He couldn’t do it again, he couldn’t live it all again, couldn’t handle those few, panicked moments when he woke, thinking it was all real, paralyzed with fear because what if he turned and Patton wasn’t there?  
“I should have realized sooner you weren’t getting any rest. How long has it been?” Virgil shrugged.   
“I get snatches here and there. An hour or two. Enough. It… if I just stay up until I crash there’s no dreams. It’s better, it’s better than-“ He bit his lip, pushing away the images threatening to swallow him.   
“Oh, darling. That’s not healthy. It’s certainly not sustainable. You’ll burn yourself out.” Virgil hugged his knees to his chest, barely containing the small tremors that ran through his body. Now that he’d given his body a taste of sleep, it wanted more, and all the exhaustion he’d been suppressing was cresting through him, making dark spots dance in the corners of his eyes.   
A rush of surprise filled him as Patton crossed the distance between them, softly pressing his lips against Virgil’s, filling him with warmth, with bliss, and before he knew what was happening, his eyes were drifting closed again. He tried to fight it, but the urge was so strong, overpowering, he felt Patton cradle him protectively as he started to drift.   
“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to be right here when you wake up. You kept me safe, Virg. You always do. Nothing is ever going to take me away from you. Nothing in the world is powerful enough to do that.” He heard Patton continue to talk, but his mind stopped comprehending the words as he felt Patton’s hands once again running through his feathers, his touch always light and careful and safe.   
Safe. It was safe. It would be safe. A few hours, he could manage a few hours, as long as Pat was there. He let sleep take him, Patton’s voice guiding him through each and every dream, making sure all were sweet.


End file.
